Patrik Mallister
' Patrik Mallister' is the son of Jason, and Melia Mallister making him the heir to and senior member of House Mallister. Patrik Mallister has one sibling in the form of Nelies Mallister of whom Nelies Mallister upon the annexation of House Malister and the Vale into the Kingdom of Lucerne has been arranged to marry Veryl Reyne II. a marriage which was brokered by William Lovie of whome wanted to push the vale closer into the Kingdom. Patrik Mallister is married to Veleria Mudd of the powerful House Mudd and their marriage has been heralded throughout the kingdom as it was formed not out of political will but in honest love for one another. With Veleria Mudd he has six children in the form of Deleria, Povin, Mavin, Cruto, Seleria, and Esrin Mallister of which Deleria is married to (find a Vale of Mallister House) and has become important in that house, while his daughter Deleria was badly burned in a fire when she was younger and since then has not wanted to be out in public often, his son Cruto is his second oldest son, and is squiring with House Mudd, while his oldest son Mavin commands the Blood Keep which defends the entry into the Vale of Mallister, and Esrin Mallister is the main member of House Mallister that is outside of the Vale and he lives in Riverrun where he works alongside the Order of the Green Dragon in order to facilitate more communication. Patrik Mallister was born in the capital of the Vale in the city of Surdenfane where he grew up close to his sister Nelies Mallister, and throughout most of their youth the two siblings were basically inseperable. Life for Patrik Mallister was peaceful enough until he came to meet Veleria Mudd, and would form a deep connection with her. At first worried that their families would disaprove of their relationship they hid their contact, but when Veleria was told she would be married off soon she told her family that she would only marry Patrik, and after a confrontation between Patrik and her father the two would be arranged to marry eachother. His life now perfect alongside his soulmate he would father six children with her of which all would become important in the house. History Early History Patrik Mallister was born in the capital of the Vale in the city of Surdenfane where he grew up close to his sister Nelies Mallister, and throughout most of their youth the two siblings were basically inseperable. Life for Patrik Mallister was peaceful enough until he came to meet Veleria Mudd, and would form a deep connection with her. At first worried that their families would disaprove of their relationship they hid their contact, but when Veleria was told she would be married off soon she told her family that she would only marry Patrik, and after a confrontation between Patrik and her father the two would be arranged to marry eachother. His life now perfect alongside his soulmate he would father six children with her of which all would become important in the house. Family Members Relationships Category:House Mallister Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of the Vale of Mallister